The incentives for providing a device for loading a material, and especially a bulk material, in a transport container of a standardized size, are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,172,382 and 7,588,406, both of which are issued to Nathan Frankel.
Because the transport container is primarily a hollow rectangular solid that is open on an end rather than on the top, the process of filling the transport container necessarily occurs sequentially from the innermost end of the transport container and retreats towards the open end. As Frankel properly notes, this has previously been accomplished by use of palletized units or by use of skid-steer loaders.
It is therefore an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide a device and a method for using the device, where a load of bulk material can be moved easily and in a single loading operation from a load bin into a transport container, especially where the movement of the bulk material into the transport container is at least in part controlled by axial movement of a packer blade within the load bin.